


Ezra's Erotica I — Through Rebel Eyes

by Ferus_Skywalker



Series: Ezra's Erotica [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Furry, Gay Sex, Gravity-Defying Sex, Happy Sex, Hugs, Jedi, Kissing, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Padawan, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, The Force, Video Cameras, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Skywalker/pseuds/Ferus_Skywalker
Summary: Ezra Bridger isn't getting along well with Zeb, so Hera sends them out to get some fruit. When Ezra and Zeb return, they have a newfound respect and admiration for each other, and Ezra decides to take their relationship to the next level...





	Ezra's Erotica I — Through Rebel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the time of the episode "Fighter Flight." It is part 1 of a series of works focused on Ezra's erotic exploits. I plan to write 4 works per season of Star Wars: Rebels, for a total of 16. Depending on when Ezra next appears in canon, this series could eventually go beyond that. Each work will take place around the events of a Rebels episode and will involve Ezra and a variety of sexual partners. This series will share continuity, but each story can still be enjoyed on its own.

**Ezra’s Erotica I – Through Rebel Eyes**

By Ferus Skywalker

 

_“Kid, you wake me, you die.”_

Ezra heard Zeb’s words as he entered their shared cabin aboard the _Ghost_. Zeb was lying peacefully on the lower bunk, eyes closed, determined to get some much-needed rest and relaxation.

Suddenly, a jolt of electricity surged through Ezra’s body, causing him to jump in alarm. Behind him, Chopper had snuck into the room and let loose a flurry of shock charges. Ezra dodged the next charge, watching helplessly as it zapped Zeb across the room.

Electricity surged through the Lasat’s entire body, causing him to tumble out of the bunk. As Zeb hit the floor, Chopper gave a mechanical chuckle. Ezra tried to stop himself from laughing as Zeb struggled to get up. When Zeb rose to his feet, Ezra quickly straightened up and pointed his finger at Chopper. “It’s his fault!”

“I don’t care. I’m crushing you both!” Zeb replied angrily, moving towards them. Chopper made a hasty retreat, sliding out the cabin door to the hallway beyond.

As Zeb moved closer, Ezra took a different approach. Putting his hands on his hips, Ezra looked up at Zeb, who was now towering over him. “That’s Lasat gratitude for ya. All I did was save your life from an Imperial agent. Or did that slip your mind?”

Zeb raised a clenched fist, then hesitated. “How could it? You remind me _every 23 seconds_...,” he said with an exasperated sigh.

“Ya know, Zeb, in some places, when a man owes you his life, he’s your servant forever.”

“Well, this isn’t someplace. It’s my place. So _get out_ ,” Zeb demanded, lying back down on his bottom bunk and turning his back to Ezra.

“Sorry roomie, no deal,” Ezra quipped back, climbing the ladder to the top bunk. As soon as Ezra put his weight on the bed, the top bunk collapsed, falling downward...right onto Zeb.

Zeb gave a furious roar and pushed upwards, shoving both Ezra and the detached bunk off of himself. Ezra scrambled for the cabin’s exit, shouting “It’s not my fault!” as he ran into the hallway with his hands in the air.

“Tell it to my fist!” Zeb shouted back as he chased after Ezra. 

As they ran around the ship, a curious Sabine stepped inside the now empty cabin, realizing that Chopper had removed the bolts from Ezra’s bunk, which had caused it to collapse. “Hmm. Needs a little something,” she observed as she began spraying some paint on the cabin wall.

By now, Ezra had scurried inside the _Ghost_ ’s cargo hold, running past Kanan as he did so. In a flash, Zeb appeared, looking down at Ezra from the railing above. Zeb jumped, diving right into Ezra. Both collapsed in a heap on the cargo hold’s floor, knocking over several crates as they did so.

Zeb finally held Ezra in his grasp, his fist winding up for a blow when Hera appeared, looking sternly down on them from the railing above.

“It’s his fault!” Ezra and Zeb shouted together, each pointing at the other. 

As they began arguing back and forth, Hera shook her head and shouted, “Enough! This is my ship you’re wrecking, and I want you off it.” 

Ezra and Zeb resumed their argument, when Hera interrupted again, shoving a datapad at them containing a list of items the crew needed. “The town of Kothal’s two klicks to the South, and I’m sending you both on a supply run...” 

“With him?!” Ezra and Zeb shouted, again in unison.

“With each other. Oh...” Hera laughed, “Don’t even think about coming back without at least one meiloorun fruit. Clear?” 

“ _Clear_...” Ezra and Zeb moaned together, neither one looking forward to this. As they headed for the ship’s exit door, Zeb shoved past Ezra, only for Ezra to shove right back. They punched each other several more items before reaching the exit and heading for the local market.

.........

_Several hours later........._

 

“Thanks for the save. Guess I owe you now.”

Zeb reflected on Ezra’s words. They had just been through a harrowing adventure in the marketplace. Ezra had used his growing Jedi powers to get a meiloorun fruit from some stormtroopers, and together they had escaped in a stolen Imperial TIE fighter. They’d even managed to free some local farmers from the Empire’s grasp along the way. Zeb had just saved Ezra from some troopers, but he did not want to continue this cycle of ‘life debts’ Ezra seemed to be obsessed with. “Let’s just say we’re _eternally_ even,” Zeb replied.

“Oh,” Ezra agreed, realizing it was probably for the best.

After a brief moment of silence, Zeb picked up the TIE pilot’s helmet and offered it to Ezra. “You collect these, right?” 

“Already have that one...,” Ezra started to say, before he realized how disappointed Zeb looked. Something in the Lasat’s eyes caught his attention. Was it just sadness, or something more? Just then, Ezra knew what it was – loneliness. The same loneliness Ezra had seen in his own reflection many times before.

Ezra reflected on how the Lasat people had been butchered by the Empire, just as his own parents had been. Zeb, like Ezra, had found a new family with the crew of the _Ghost_. Despite their constant bickering, they were a part of each other now, each looking out for one another, as Zeb had proven today.

Pulling himself back to the present, Ezra added, “But this is a nice one...Besides, maybe I can get Sabine to paint it for me...So thanks.”

Ezra saw Zeb smile, a genuine, warm smile, sparking something inside himself he hadn’t expected. _Love_. He had felt love before, mostly in memories of his parents, but what he felt for Zeb was...well, different. 

 After delivering the meiloorun to Hera, Ezra and Zeb walked back to their shared cabin on the _Ghost_. As they approached, they heard Sabine announce “Finished,” from inside the cabin.

“Uh, finished with what, Sabine?” Ezra asked as he stepped inside. Ezra stopped in his tracks as he saw what Sabine had painted on the cabin wall.

“Thought it was a moment that needed to be immortalized. And you did say you wanted to be my inspiration,” Sabine commented.

“Yeah, but that makes me look like a fool.”

“Makes me look like a bigger fool,” Zeb added from behind him as they both looked at the painting of Ezra and the top bunk falling on top of Zeb. They then noticed Chopper with a pair of bunk bolts in his mechanical arms in the corner of the painting.

“I paint what I see,” Sabine said casually.

“Chopper!” Zeb shouted, making a fist with his fur-covered hand.

“This was all _your_ fault! Come back, you metal menace!” Ezra screamed as he lunged for Chopper in the hallway. 

“I’m tearing that rust bucket apart!” Zeb added as he followed Ezra in chasing Chopper down the corridor. Their chase once again led them to the cargo hold, where they knocked over a bunch of crates...and each other in pursuit of the mischievous Chopper. 

As Hera and Kanan looked on, Ezra and Zeb shouted “It’s his fault!” in unison as they both pointed at Chopper. Both laughed and smiled as they helped each other off the ground. 

.........

_Later that night_.........

 

After cleaning up the cargo hold on Hera’s orders, Ezra and Zeb shared their evening meal together. Both were full and tired from the long day and were ready for bed. Zeb made for the bottom bunk, when Ezra put his arm in front to stop him. “Why don’t I check the top first?”

“Good idea,” Zeb admitted, taking another glance at the awkward painting on the cabin wall.

This time the top bunk did support Ezra’s weight, so Zeb moved into the bottom bunk. As soon as he did so, the bottom bed sprung up so Zeb was squished up against the hard metal above him. This caused Ezra to bounce up, too, almost tumbling out of the top bunk.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Zeb kicked his way out of his now broken bed and onto the floor. “Karabast! I swear I’m going to reprogram that droid one of these days. He’s more trouble than he’s worth!”

Ezra slid down the ladder and helped Zeb get back on his feet. The Lasat let out a big yawn and looked unsteady. “I think you need some rest, Zeb,” Ezra pointed out. “Since your bed is busted, you can sleep up on top; I can take the floor. We’ll get Chopper in the morning.”

“No, kid. You shouldn’t sleep on the floor. Kanan would be very upset if it messed up your Jedi training tomorrow.”

“Ok, then, I’ll just sleep closer to the wall on the top bunk. You can take the other side,” Ezra suggested.

“Huh, I guess that could work...for one night.”

“Yeah, just for tonight,” Ezra agreed, letting out a big yawn.

Ezra climbed back up the ladder and curled up close to the wall on the top bunk. Zeb followed, lying next to Ezra, facing in the opposite direction toward the ladder. Their bodies were close due to Zeb’s size, but they weren’t touching. Ezra tossed his blanket over his shoulder so it would cover Zeb as well. Zeb grunted appreciatively as he wrapped himself in.

Zeb quickly fell asleep, but Ezra stayed awake a little while longer. Zeb had pulled the blanket closer to himself, leaving Ezra partially exposed. Not wanting to disturb Zeb’s rest, Ezra turned around so he was facing the same direction as Zeb and curled up as close as he could get behind the Lasat. The blanket now fully covered them both as their bodies were nestled together.

When he had first boarded the _Ghost_ , Ezra had been annoyed by Zeb’s smell, but now it didn’t bother him. In fact, it smelled like...home. Zeb was part of his family now, and this ship, this cabin, was his home.

Ezra breathed in Zeb’s scent deeply, wrapping his arms around as much of the Lasat as he could, snuggling even closer. As the blanket trapped the warmth generated by their two bodies, Ezra slowly drifted away, joining Zeb in a peaceful sleep. 

.........

_A few hours later_.........

 

Ezra awoke as he felt something hard pressed up against him. He thought he might have been pushed against the wall during the night, so he reached back to push himself off of the hard metal wall. Only, when he felt behind him, he didn’t feel hard metal. He felt a soft, furry Lasat.

Confused, Ezra groggily opened his eyes and looked back. He saw Zeb curled up behind him, Ezra perfectly nestled inside the Lasat’s warm embrace. During their sleep, they must have turned around so that both were now facing the bunk wall instead of the ladder to the floor below.

Ezra still felt something hard pressed against his backside, so he reached to feel what it was. Once he felt it, his eyes opened wide. It was hard and warm and...attached to Zeb.

Realization dawned on Ezra: it was Zeb’s hardened dick, pressing through Zeb’s pants against Ezra’s backside. Ezra wondered if it was normal for a Lasat to have morning wood or if it had been caused by Ezra being close to him.

Ezra’s cheeks blushed a deep red, and he was very thankful no one else could see him now. Still, he felt that same warm love for Zeb he had felt earlier, mixed with something else this time, and now he realized what it was: lust. Ezra had felt this way looking at explicit holovids he had stolen, err...scavenged from some vendors on Lothal when he was younger. Only with Zeb, it was warmer and more intense than he could have imagined.

A thought crossed Ezra’s mind, and he couldn’t resist pushing his posterior back further, slowly grinding against Zeb’s throbbing shaft. Ezra felt himself growing hard as he did so, and he was barely able to stop himself from moaning as he continued his slow grind. He heard a groan coming from Zeb and stopped. Not wanting to get caught, Ezra reluctantly moved forward so there was now a small space between him and Zeb.

Lying there for a few minutes, Ezra’s erection didn’t go away. So he carefully turned around until he was face-to-face with Zeb. He looked down Zeb’s body and saw the Lasat’s erection still showing through his pants. Ezra slid down the bed as far as he could until his face was almost on top of Zeb’s bulging pants. Ezra stared at the bulge until he could no longer hold himself back. He moved one of his hands to the top of Zeb’s pants, pushing the blanket slightly aside. He stretched the pants until he could safely slide them over Zeb’s throbbing erection, when he realized Zeb wasn’t wearing any underwear. As he got the pants past Zeb’s shaft, Ezra’s eyes opened even wider. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen, even bigger than what he had watched on those illicit holovids.

He then moved the pants further down and let go when the pants reached Zeb’s knees. He could now see the Lasat’s round, purple balls, which were less furry than the rest of his body. Small purple hairs covered the round orbs, which were massive in size. Ezra doubted if he could even fit them in his hands. Their large size suited Zeb’s dick perfectly, and his whole package made Ezra grow even harder. 

Zeb’s musky scent was even more pronounced down here, and Ezra inhaled deeply, getting as close to Zeb’s shaft as he dared. He could also see Zeb’s thick, muscular thighs, and Ezra felt himself start to sweat. He had to get just a little closer, had to feel Zeb’s raw meat up against his skin...

“Kid, what are you doing down there?!”

Ezra froze. Zeb had woken up. It was all over. Unable to move, Ezra tried to speak, but couldn’t. His voice wouldn’t come to him as sweat continued to pour down his small frame.

“Say something, kid! Why are my pants down to me knees? Did _you_ do this?” 

“I...I...” Ezra managed to get out.

Zeb sat up on the bed, grabbing the blanket to cover his still hardened member. Ezra hastily sat up too, trying to look away, but still seeing Zeb’s erection out of the corner of his eye through the blanket. Zeb looked down, seeing how useless the blanket was, and let out a deep sigh. “Karabast...” 

Zeb was about to yell at Ezra again, when he noticed a deep red in Ezra’s cheeks... and a small bulge in Ezra’s pants. He saw the sweat dripping down Ezra’s face, saw how ashamed Ezra looked. Zeb gulped, not wanting to hurt Ezra’s feelings...though he realized it was probably too late. A long moment of awkward silence passed between them, with their erections finally subsiding, before Zeb decided to break the tension. 

“Listen, kid, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. It’s not that I don’t...”

“I love you,” Ezra blurted out, looking back towards Zeb.

Now it was Zeb’s turn to blush, his cheeks growing a deeper purple. “Ezra...” Zeb started to say, when he locked eyes with Ezra. Zeb stared deeply into those young, blue eyes, seeing the sincerity there. Something sparked inside Zeb, and he found himself saying “...I know.” 

“You do? But wait, for how long?” Ezra asked, suddenly finding his regular speaking voice again. “I didn’t even know until yesterday after we got back from the mission.”

“I knew just a few seconds ago... _23 seconds_ ago if that helps,” Zeb responded, a grin forming on his face.

A twinkle was visible in Ezra’s eyes. “Can I remind you every 23 seconds, Zeb? If I’m not allowed to remind you that I saved your life, how about this instead?” 

Zeb laughed. “I don’t think so, kid. If I ever need a reminder, I’ll just...look into your eyes,” Zeb finished, his expression turning serious, unable to look away from Ezra.

Ezra felt a surge of warmth building within himself, and he reached out to hug Zeb. Zeb met him halfway, enveloping the young boy in a warm embrace. Zeb felt something flowing from Ezra’s body into his, and his softened member began growing hard again.

“Karabast, what is this?”

Ezra felt Zeb’s rapidly growing erection through their embrace. Ezra felt himself becoming hard again, too, as their hug deepened. Ripples of Force energy surrounded Ezra until he looked almost glowing. Ezra and Zeb both floated a few inches above the top bed, the Force holding them up.

“Ezra, you’re doing it! You’re using your Jedi powers!” Zeb shouted, in total awe of Ezra’s ability.

Ezra smiled, then leaned in for a kiss, his lips meeting Zeb’s. Hesitating at first, Zeb thought he should turn away, then he felt another surge of energy from the boy that completely overwhelmed his senses. In all his life, Zeb had never felt so totally...complete before. The closest would have been back when he was with his own people, before the Empire came...

Giving into his desires, Zeb met Ezra’s lips, kissing the boy deeply. Their tongues rolled into each other’s mouths, exchanging saliva...and more ripples of Force energy. Zeb and Ezra slowly floated back down to the bed, the waves of energy gradually becoming less intense.

Regaining control of his own senses, Zeb broke the kiss and was about to tell Ezra why they shouldn’t do this, when he locked eyes with the boy again. Oceans of blue filled the boy’s eyes, reminding Zeb of the mythical oceans of Lira San, the long-lost Lasat homeworld.

Through those eyes, Zeb saw his future, a future he hadn’t thought possible after the loss of his people. Zeb smiled, that same genuine, warm smile he had given Ezra earlier. Ezra returned the favor, smiling up at Zeb, saying “I love you” in a deeper way than words ever could. Then Ezra spoke, “I need you, Zeb.” 

Zeb saw Ezra’s need and felt it himself. Pulling apart from their embrace, Zeb removed the blanket and looked down at his now throbbing member. Ezra stared down at Zeb’s package, then looked back up to Zeb for permission.

Zeb nodded, spreading his legs apart so Ezra could get between his thick thighs. A drop of precum dripped down Zeb’s dick, and Ezra made his move. 

Lowering himself to the tip of Zeb’s dick, Ezra stuck out his tongue, licking slowly down the Lasat’s shaft. The sensation of a cock against his tongue overwhelmed Ezra, and he could feel himself leaking precum through his pants.

After his tongue had traced the length of Zeb’s meat, Ezra continue down to Zeb’s balls, licking each orb in turn, taking his time along the way. Zeb reached out a fur-covered hand and affectionately patted Ezra’s head as his balls were massaged by the boy’s tongue.

Ezra moved closer, now putting his whole mouth over one of the Lasat’s balls, barely managing to fit it inside. As it entered the young boy’s mouth, Ezra made a loud slurping sound, his saliva coating it completely. Zeb grasped Ezra’s hair tightly, then loosened his grip. Ezra slowly pulled back as the ball exited his mouth with a popping sound. Not wanting to leave the other one out, Ezra repeated his maneuver, accepting Zeb’s other ball completely into his warm mouth. He swirled his tongue around the ball, feeling the sensation of the short purple hairs against his taste buds. Zeb’s balls tasted of sweat and Zeb’s distinctive scent, a powerful musk that fueled Ezra’s desire.

Ezra breathed in deeply, the smell of precum, sweat, and musk permeating the air. He couldn’t get enough of Zeb’s ballsack, switching back and forth between each ball, taking each one completely in his mouth, before moving on to the other, all the while licking everywhere he could.

For his part, Zeb was enjoying every second of Ezra’s attention. Then he noticed something about Ezra’s timing. Ezra spent exactly 23 seconds on each ball before moving back to the other. Upon realizing this, Zeb smiled a mischievous smile.

“Great timing, kid. I see you found a way to remind me how much you love me _every 23 seconds_...”

Ezra looked up, his mouth filled with Zeb’s sack as he looked past Zeb’s twitching cock to the Lasat’s grinning face. Ezra did the best he could to smile up at Zeb, his mouth filled to capacity. He tried to take the whole sack at once, but realized he couldn’t do it. _Maybe another time_ , Ezra thought, as he saw Zeb’s dick was in desperate need of attention.

Another pop sounded as a ball exited Ezra’s mouth, then Ezra spit all over Zeb’s sack, gobs of saliva pooling around the ballsack and onto the bedsheet below. Ezra moved his tongue quickly from side to side, gathering up as much of the saliva he had just spit out as he could.

His mouth now full of his own spit and Zeb’s sweat, Ezra kept his mouth closed while gently kissing Zeb’s balls...23 times. Zeb chuckled at the boy’s playfulness, removing his hand from Ezra’s head and putting it onto the bed.

Hearing Zeb chuckle almost caused Ezra to laugh, threatening to spill all the spit back onto Zeb’s still glistening balls. Ezra composed himself, then moved his nose right in the middle of Zeb’s wet sack. Ezra inhaled sharply, causing Zeb to shudder above him as Ezra reveled in the Lasat’s scent. Ezra stayed there, his nose pressed up against the Lasat for 23 long seconds. He breathed in and out, in and out, the air entering his nostrils filtered by Zeb’s wonderfully wet, sweaty, musky sack.

Ezra moved his nose back and lifted himself high enough so he was just over the tip of Zeb’s purple cockhead. His cheeks still bulging from spit and sweat, Ezra looked up into Zeb’s eyes, then down at Zeb’s dick, and back up once again. Zeb reached out a purple fur-covered hand, feeling Ezra’s full cheeks, before grasping him by the chin.

“Are you ready, kid? This isn’t going to be easy.”

Ezra nodded, his expression eager. Zeb removed his hand from Ezra’s chin and sat back, waiting patiently for Ezra to go for it.

Ezra looked down again, realizing just how huge Zeb’s cock really was. He knew he couldn’t fit it all in his mouth, but he would do his best. His dick pulsed in his pants at the prospect of finally getting to suck Zeb’s dick with all the lust and passion he had inside of him.

Ezra pressed his lips against Zeb’s tip, slowly opening his mouth to allow a trickle of spit and sweat to stream down Zeb’s dick. Bracing himself, Ezra opened his mouth further, letting out a gush of saliva, thoroughly lubricating Zeb’s length.

Opening as wide as he could, Ezra went down, taking Zeb’s cockhead inside his mouth. Ezra soon found himself stuck, unable to go any further. Zeb’s cock was just too thick, too wide to get fully inside his open maw. Frustrated, Ezra tried to call upon the Force. It took a moment, but the Force responded, filling him with resolve. Ezra pushed down, his mouth stretching ever so slightly to accommodate Zeb’s girth. Ezra felt elation as he took more and more of Zeb’s hot, hard meatstick.

Zeb let out a gasp as Ezra took more of his length than Zeb thought the kid could handle. “Karabast, your mouth is tight!”

Ezra managed to get a little further before he had to come up for air. Removing his face from Zeb’s cock, Ezra took several deep breaths through his mouth. Zeb reached across, giving him a pat on the back. “Not bad, kid. Not bad. Is this your first time doing this?”

Ezra took another breath before replying, “Yeah. It’s my first time.” His cheeks turned an even deeper red. “With anyone." 

Zeb nodded, “I’m impressed, kid. I mean, I knew you had a big mouth, but this...”

“Hey!” Ezra said, jabbing Zeb playfully on his muscular shoulder. Ezra’s mind raced for a quick comeback before blurting out, “And I always knew you were a big dick...”

Zeb looked at him seriously for a moment, before grinning from ear to ear. “Ha! Good one, kid; you’re getting better at this!” Zeb roared with laughter.

“I know I can do even better,” Ezra said confidently, looking into Zeb’s large yellow-green eyes. “With your help.” Ezra playfully ran his fingers through Zeb’s thick goatee, then over his clothed chest. Ezra frowned, then added, “I just need more motivation. Take off your shirt, big guy.”

“Well, you already took off my pants, so I might as well...” Zeb snarked back, quickly pulling his shirt off over his head. Ezra smiled broadly, moving to touch Zeb’s furry chest. “Not so fast, kid. This is my place, so we follow my rules. I want to see you, first. Even if you are furless...”

Ezra nodded, “ _Our_ place, roomie. I’ll show you, just don’t say anything about...”

“About what? I haven’t even seen anything ye..” Zeb stopped in mid-sentence as Ezra took off his shirt, revealing a long, thin scar going down his side.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

“That’s ok. I don’t like to talk about it. It’s been fading over the years, but I don’t know if it will ever go away completely. Just another reminder of how much I hate the Empire.”

Zeb didn’t press any further. Instead, he turned sideways, showing Ezra part of his back. Two deep, thick scars ran across half of Zeb’s back. “I’m with ya, kid. Got a couple reminders myself.”

Ezra looked at the two gashes, sympathy welling inside him, bringing him even closer to Zeb. “So can I touch your chest now, or not?” Ezra said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Almost. Do you see pants on me, kid? How about you?”

Ezra smiled coyly, reaching down to take off his pants, watching for Zeb’s reaction as he did so. 

“And the underwear. Don’t be such a tease, Ezra.” 

Ezra sheepishly ran his hands over his underwear, pulling them halfway down before stopping. “What’s the magic word?” 

“Seriously? Uh...please?”

“Say it like you mean it, big guy.”

Growling, Zeb pulled himself together. “May I _please_ see your dick? _Little Loth-rat_...”

“What was that?” Ezra asked, toying with Zeb.

“Nothing, I said ‘May I _please_ see your dick, o great and powerful Jedi?’”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Ezra pulled his underwear the rest of the way off, tossing them along with the other clothes crumpled on the bed to the floor below.

Zeb stared at Ezra’s now fully nude form before him. For a human, the kid was doing ok, Zeb thought. Zeb hadn’t really thought of smooth skin as attractive before, as he was used to fur being the norm. Seeing a naked Ezra sitting there, though, was definitely changing his mind.

“Like what you see, Zeb?”

“Oh, I do. I definitely do.” Zeb growled softly, licking his lips as he took in Ezra in all his naked glory. “Come back here, kid, you earned it.”

Ezra edged closer, placing his hands on Zeb’s chest, running his fingers through Zeb’s striped, purple fur. He moved his hands down Zeb’s muscular form, feeling each one of his toned ab muscles. Ezra continued downward, moving his hands down Zeb’s still moist dick. 

As he did so, Zeb ran his furry fingers over Ezra’s smooth back, going down as far as he could, until he reached the top of Ezra’s buttcheeks. “That’s far enough, Zeb,” Ezra said, straightening up. “We’ll get to that later. First, I have a job to finish...”

“Hehe, right. And I promised I’d help this time.” Zeb returned to his previous position, sitting back and ready to help Ezra go as far down his shaft as he could. Zeb watched as Ezra lowered himself again, his lips once more pressing against Zeb’s cockhead.

Ezra gathered some more saliva in his mouth, letting the spit flow onto the cock below. Zeb moved forward and spit downward, adding some thicker lubrication to the mix. Ezra smiled as their saliva mixed together on Zeb’s gleaming cock.

“Here goes nothing,” Ezra muttered as he pushed his mouth ever downward, using the Force to open it as wide as he could. Zeb’s scent filled his nostrils once again, made even stronger by the smell of Zeb’s spit against the shaft.

Ezra reached the point he had the last time, then stopped, giving Zeb two taps on one of his meaty thighs. Zeb took the hint and put both of his hands on the top of Ezra’s head, pushing Ezra further down his shaft. Ezra gagged as more of Zeb’s length filled his maw, saliva continually streaming from his mouth. Zeb moaned loudly, not realizing that the door to their cabin had just slid open a fraction.

Chopper peered in from the hallway on the other side of the door, only one of his mechanical eyes visible through the crack in the door. Having gone undetected, Chopper set his unobstructed mechanical eye to record the scene taking place in the cabin. Circuits inside of Chopper clicked on as the recording began just as Ezra reached the halfway point on Zeb’s shaft...

“You did it, kid. You made it halfway!” Zeb exclaimed, pushing Ezra’s head further down in his excitement.

Ezra gagged again as Zeb’s hands forced his mouth just past the halfway point. Ezra’s eyes began to roll back in his head as he swallowed more of Zeb’s throbbing meat.

Zeb gave another push down, but Ezra didn’t budge. Impressed with how far they had gotten together, Zeb counted to 23 seconds, then put his hands on either side of Ezra’s head and pulled up. Ezra’s mouth slurped up Zeb’s shaft until it popped out of his mouth.

Ezra’s eyes returned to normal, and he took a deep breath. “Wow, Zeb! That was amazing. Who knows, with some more Force training from Kanan, I might be able to take it all one day!”

“Ha! Not sure if Kanan would be ok with teaching ya that, kid.”

“I’m sure Kanan’s learned a thing or two about Force-sex being with Hera, though! I won’t ask him directly, but I might be able to pick up on some Force-strengthening techniques in our daily lessons. That might help.” 

“Ya got the spirit for it, Ezra, that’s for sure.”

 “I’m ready for the next part, Zeb. What we talked about earlier...” Ezra lifted himself higher, then slowly turned around, putting his hands on the bed and raising his naked ass as high as he could in Zeb’s direction.

“Don’t waste time, do ya, kid?” Zeb growled, primal lust filling his eyes.

Chopper zoomed in on his recording as Zeb moved closer to Ezra. Somewhere inside Chopper’s mechanical brain, electrical impulses were firing, indicating pleasure. Chopper was tempted to burst in and try to join them, but he knew his presence would only disrupt the action. Restraining himself, Chopper gave a low mechanical groan, soft enough so Zeb and Ezra couldn’t hear...

Zeb put his purple hands on Ezra’s soft, supple buttcheeks, squeezing them playfully. Ezra let out a soft giggle. “Don’t be such a _tease_ , Zeb.”

Zeb smiled at the callback, moving one of his hands to cup Ezra’s small ballsack, massaging it for 23 carefully counted seconds before moving on to massage Ezra’s erection for 23 more seconds. 

Zeb then lined up his spit-lubricated cock with Ezra’s virgin hole. Ezra’s heart pounded in his chest, anticipating what was to come. Zeb used his hands to spread Ezra’s cheeks as far apart as he could, then rested the tip of his dick at Ezra’s entrance.

“This is your first time, kid. You can still back out if you want.”

“I need you inside me, Zeb. I need your love.” Ezra’s voice cracked on the word love, pure desire pulsing from ever fiber of his being.

Zeb pushed forward, getting the tip of his cockhead inside Ezra’s hole, eliciting a soft moan from Ezra’s mouth. Zeb spat down on the spot where his cockhead and Ezra’s asshole met, letting the saliva seep down his cock and into the boy’s tender hole.

Ezra arched back, attempting to push himself further onto Zeb’s hardened member. Zeb continued to push forward, and together they made progress, bit by bit. More of Zeb’s slick shaft slid inside Ezra’s sexy boy-pussy, and they both moaned “Yes!” in unison.

Zeb’s shaft was almost at the halfway point, when Ezra winced in pain. Zeb almost pulled back, but Ezra called upon the Force to ease his pain and let him go further. Seeing Ezra make his best effort, Zeb didn’t want to let the kid down. So, he left one large hand on Ezra’s right buttcheek, then clutched Ezra’s flowing hair with his left hand. Zeb pulled on Ezra’s thick hair, bringing him closer. Ezra let out another wince of pain, but quickly pushed it aside.

A surge of Force energy flowed through his body, not enough to levitate them both like before, but enough to get him to the halfway point on the Lasat’s shaft. Zeb growled as he pushed it just past the halfway point, filling Ezra’s hole to capacity. “Karabast, this is the best sex I’ve ever had!” Zeb shouted as Ezra’s anus squeezed Zeb’s cock tighter than anything or anyone had ever done before.

Ezra moaned loudly, his mind and body filled with Zeb’s throbbing dick. “Fuck me, Zeb. Fuck me faster!”

Zeb paused for a moment, slightly taken aback at the boy’s crude language. “First time I’ve heard you use that word, kid. You must really want it! What’s the magic word?”

“ _Please_ , Zeb. Please fuck me faster with your Lasat cock!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Zeb abruptly pulled all the way out, a popping sound echoing around the cabin as his cockhead left Ezra’s no-longer-virgin hole. He then thrust forward, struggling again to reach the same point he had before. Ezra’s hole was still as tight as it had been on his first thrust, and it was all Zeb could do to keep himself from cumming. Lasats were renowned for their sexual prowess and endurance. He wouldn’t let Ezra down, not here, not now.

After reaching the point he had before, Zeb pulled almost all the way out, then repeated the motions, thrusting faster each time. Ezra’s boy-pussy remained as tight as ever, and Ezra continued to shove himself back, spearing his ass on Zeb’s massive meatstick.

As his pace quickened, Zeb’s balls and thighs slapped obscenely against Ezra, making crude smacking sounds as he thrust forward each time. Ezra had never felt more filled, more complete than he did in this moment. Images of Zeb’s purple prick danced in Ezra’s mind as the Lasat pounded him again and again from behind.

“More, more!” Ezra shouted, completely surrendering to his most primal impulses. Zeb was happy to oblige, giving into his own animal instincts as their crude mating continued. Both lost track of time, no longer counting seconds or making playful quips. Each could only think of the other; their two bodies and minds joined in one common desire: To fuck. Hard.

Zeb rode Ezra, thrusting back and forth, his balls slapping against the young Jedi boy. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t get his entire shaft inside the kid. All that mattered was their love making and mutual lust. Zeb spit down again and again, constantly renewing the source of lube for his repeated penetrations of the young boy’s hole. Zeb pulled on Ezra’s hair, and Ezra arched his back, both of his hands firmly planted on the bed.

“Karabast!” Zeb shouted, feeling himself getting near the edge. He didn’t want this to end, but he also looked forward to shooting his spunk deep inside Ezra’s hole. Zeb picked up his pace, each thrust earning a moan from the young Ezra Bridger. Zeb growled, fucking Ezra faster and harder, fulfilling the boy’s every desire. His dick throbbed uncontrollably, and he let loose a torrent of cum as he thrust one final time deep inside Ezra’s tight ass.  

“Take my seed, kid!” Zeb shouted, as he pumped more of his semen inside Ezra’s thoroughly fucked hole. As the second spurt of sperm flooded into him, Ezra felt himself cumming, his own sperm staining the bedsheet beneath him.

A third gush of cum from Zeb’s cock splashed inside Ezra, some of it leaking out of his used hole. Zeb let go of Ezra’s hair, placing both hands on Ezra’s firm asscheeks. A fourth and final splurge of seed streamed out of Zeb’s cock as he pulled out of the boy. Cum and saliva oozed out of Ezra’s reddened hole, one final popping sound echoing as Zeb’s cockhead slipped out of his ass.

Ezra collapsed in exhaustion, and Zeb collapsed next to him, utterly spent. Zeb wrapped Ezra in his arms, reaching for the blanket as he covered both of them in the plush fabric. Ezra nestled once again inside Zeb’s warm embrace, feeling Zeb’s now-softening member against his cream-filled ass.

“I love you,” Ezra whispered, a feeling of contentment washing over him.

“I know,” Zeb whispered back, hugging Ezra close to his soft, furry body.

Chopper turned off his holorecorder and shut the crack in the door as he rolled back down the hallway, replaying Ezra and Zeb’s encounter over and over in his memory banks...


End file.
